Coating compositions currently made from dispersions mechanically produced in an aqueous medium using ethylcellulose as a base polymer typically have pH of greater than 10. Such high pH arises from the use of ammonia to prevent coagulation of the dispersion. Ammonia odors, however, give rise to health concerns for coating applicators and require the use of special breathing equipment to mitigate such risks. An ethylcellulose coating composition which displays stability at lower pH and which exhibits lower or no ammonia odors would be desirable.